


i just want you to be happy

by broadway_hufflepuff



Series: damn good babysitter [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Episode: s03e03 The Case of the Missing Lifeguard, Gay Will Byers, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: "Can I tell you something?" asks Will. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."Steve nods, then realizes Will can't see him. "Yeah. Yeah, of course."Will takes a deep breath. "Mike and I got in a fight."
Relationships: Will Byers & Steve Harrington
Series: damn good babysitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593616
Comments: 19
Kudos: 285





	i just want you to be happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).



> Hey y'all!  
> This fanfic was written as a Christmas gift for one of my really good friends and like the only person to validate me on fictional character opinions, asexualjuliet.
> 
> She requested Will Byers & Steve Harrington, so here goes nothing.
> 
> As usual, please don't repost.  
> All characters belong to the Duffer Brothers.
> 
> Please note this fic goes along with s03e03 of Stranger Things: The Case of the Missing Lifeguard.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"It's the stupid hat," Steve is complaining to himself. "All my game is in my hair."

He throws the hat onto the flood and flops onto the couch. He's so _done_ with this _job,_ and his smartass coworkers, and his parents who are _never_ home.

The phone rings, and his heart lurches. _Nancy._

"No, you dumbass," he mentally kicks himself. "It's not Nancy. It's _never_ Nancy."

Stumbling to the kitchen, he rips the phone off th reciever and to his ear. "Steve Harrington speaking," he says, his tone just as peppy as it was at Scoops Ahoy- just like the golden boy he should be.

"Steve?" a small voice is on the other end. 

Steve's eyes widen. "Will? What happened?"

He crosses his fingers, praying that the demogorgan isn't back. Praying nobody's _dead._

"Everyone's fine, it's not... _that_ sort of thing." 

"Oh," says Steve. He's not sure what else to say, but he can hear the apprehension in Will's voice. "Kid? You alright?"

"Can I tell you something?" asks Will. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Steve nods, then realizes Will can't see him. "Yeah. Yeah, of course."

Will takes a deep breath. "Mike and I got in a fight."

Ouch. "That's pretty shitty, buddy. Sorry to hear that." Steve fumbles with his worlds. "About what?"

Will laughs bitterly. "About him and _El,_ _"_ Will says the latter name with distaste. "I feel like a horrible person, you know? Like Eleven- she _saved_ my life." Will was quiet for a moment. "But I can't help... how I feel."

Steve leans against the wall. "So why don't you like her?"

"I don't _not_ like her. She's Eleven, she's awesome!" For a moment, Will's voice holds that child-like wonder Steve remembers. But then it fades. "Mike said... Mike said 'it's not my fault you don't like girls.' And I know that's not how he meant it, but..."

"But what?"

"I think he's right, Steve. I don't _like_ girls. Not in that way," blurts Will, and then he hiccups. Steve winces; he hadn't realized the kid had been crying. 

"That's okay, Will," Steve replies, wishing he could reach through the phone and hug him. "You can love _anyone_ you want."

Will took a breath. "I think... I think I like Mike."

"Okay. Mike's cool."

Will exhaled, relieved. "You're not mad at me?"

Steve almost choked. "Will, of course not! Look, I know it's hard, but... I don't judge people for that, alright? I think Mike's a great guy," responds Steve. "Besides, I just want all you kids to be happy."

Will let out a small laugh. "Thanks, Steve."

"Anytime. Really, I mean it."

"You won't tell anyone?" Will asked again, anxiety in his voice. 

Steve saluted to the empty room. "I keep my promises, Byers. I swear on my life."

There's a thick silence.

Will yawns. "I'm going to go to bed now, I think."

Steve smiles. "Goodnight, kiddo."

"G'night, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
